The present invention relates to generally to computer system components and specifically to a system for holding a drive in a computer system.
Personal computers (PC) typically employ Direct Access and Storage Devices (DASDs) such as hard disk drives, tape drives, and magnetic drum devices. These devices are typically maintained in the mechanical chassis of a computer housing. FIG. 1 is an example of typical computer housing configuration. This configuration includes a DASD 10 that slides into or is bolted to the mechanical chassis 12 of the computer housing 14.
However, a problem facing the PC industry is that these devices are prone to generating acoustic vibrations during their operation. For example, in a hard disk drive (HDD), as the read/write heads manipulate data, they impart vibrational movement onto the mechanical chassis. This movement ultimately threatens the integrity of the data being handled by the HDD. Furthermore, as HDDs become faster, this acoustic problem becomes a more significant concern.
Another problem facing the industry is the inability of users and manufacturers to quickly interchange DASDs. DASDs are typically mounted to the mechanical chassis of a computer housing via a pair of screws. For personal computer (PC) manufactures and users, this is problematic. By using screws to attach the DASD, the PC manufacturer/user is subsequently forced to use a screw driver or similar tool to remove the DASD. Since PC retailers and service organizations typically charge hourly rates for assembling and disassembling computer systems, it is desirable that assembling/disassembling process take as little time as possible.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system for holding a drive in a computer that solves these problems. The present invention addresses these needs.
A system for holding a device in a computer system, the computer system including a drive cage for holding the device, is disclosed. The system comprises a first rail coupled to one side of the device and adapted to fit into the drive cage and a second rail coupled to the device at a side opposite the one side and adapted to fit into the drive cage, wherein the first and second rails are coupled to the device without requiring a tool.
Computer systems utilizing the system in accordance with the present invention, will be better equipped to handle the acoustic vibrations created during the operation of different types of drives such as Direct Access and Storage Devices (DASDs). Accordingly, this will enable computer system manufacturers to incorporate faster DASDs without acoustically coupling the DASD to the chassis. Furthermore, by employing a screw-less rail, PC manufacturers and users will no longer be required to use a tool to remove the attached rails. This facilitates the easy removal and reinstallation of DASDs when interchanging computer components.